Ticklish
by Erebus Kioku
Summary: Yuna discovers that Togo has ticklish feet.


There's not enough Yuna/Togo fics around, so here's a short story about Togo's ticklish feet to make up for it. You can take it as either shipping or friendship, either works.

* * *

"That took a lot less time than I thought it would," Togo said, walking into the clubroom followed closely by Yuna. They'd just dropped off some toys that they'd managed to get people to donate for the smaller local nurseries, while the others had gone to help out at a local shop. The wife of the man who owned it was recovering from a hip operation, so they were helping him out once or twice a week to take some of the burden off.

"I bet the kids will love their new toys, I wish we could see the looks on their faces when they first get them," Yuna said, smiling at the thought.

"I'm sure they will…ah, finally," Togo said, sitting down and pulling her shoe off, "There's been a stone in my shoe the entire walk home. I haven't had to put up with that for a long time," she said, giggling slightly.

"The whole way home? You should have just stopped and shook it out," Yuna said.

"Oh no Yuna-chan, it wasn't that bad. Besides, it's embarrassing to take my shoe off in public like that."

' _Embarrassing…?_ ' Togo had some strange ways, Yuna thought. Not that she'd say that out loud, mind you.

Yuna glanced at the other girl, who was now adjusting her tights, and paused, looking curiously at the sight of her shoeless foot. Togo had been in a wheelchair when Yuna first met her and for the two years after that, and even when she'd regained the use of her legs Yuna had been in a wheelchair herself so she hadn't actually had an opportunity to take a proper look at Togo's healed limbs. Feeling cheeky all of a sudden, she reached out her hand and lightly tickled Togo's foot, expecting a giggle followed by a lecture. Instead…

"AHHHHHHHAHAHA, HAAAA, HEEEEEEE!" Togo shrieked, jerking her entire body away legs first, toppling off the chair and onto the floor. Yuna stared at her red faced friend, wide eyed and open mouthed. Togo lay there recovering her wits, face growing hotter by the second, before she forcefully stood up, brushed herself off, and unsteadily sat back down on the chair.

"D-D-Don't do that Yuna-chan!" she snapped, studiously avoiding eye contact. "A-At any rate, we should clean the room before the others get back. You start by the door and I'll start by the window," she ordered, making to put her shoe back on…but Yuna grabbed onto her arm and leaned in close, wide grin plastered on her face.

"Togo-san!" she exclaimed, grin now threatening to become wider than her head.

"W-What!?" Togo said, still looking away.

"You're ticklish!" Yuna exclaimed, in the tone of voice usually reserved for great scientific discoveries.

"No I'm not! You surprised me, that's all-AHHHH!" Togo yelped as Yuna ran a finger up the middle of her exposed foot. "Stop doing that!" she said, trying to shout but only managing a plaintive whine.

"Oh my gosh, that's so cute!" Yuna squealed, clapping her hands together. "How didn't I find out sooner!? Is it just your feet that are ticklish? Were they always ticklish? What about the rest of your body?"

She reached out and pulled Togo's other shoe off in one clean movement, to Togo's horror.

"I'm not ticklish! Just…get on with the cleaning!" Togo said, reaching for her fallen shoe again and eyeing the other one for a chance to snatch it back.

Yuna, however, had very different ideas. "To-go-saaaaan….." she said, grinning in what Togo thought was an outright creepy manner.

"Yuna-chan, I'm warning you-ah, no, no! No-HEEEEEEEEE!"

Yuna dropped the shoe, grabbed Togo's leg and put it in a lock, wiggling her fingers up and down her foot mercilessly.

"Haaa hahahaha! Stop it, stop stop stop stoooop! No no no no no!" Togo flung herself forward off the chair in a desperate attempt to escape, but as soon as she landed Yuna was on top of her, wiggling fingers going straight for her armpits. This, mercifully, wasn't as bad, but she was still desperate to escape before Yuna resumed her assault on her feet. She tried to crawl towards the door, but Yuna was right on top of her and as much as she struggled she couldn't reach her escape.

"Hmm, it's your feet that are ticklish huh? I wonder…what about here!?" Yuna exclaimed, moving down to the back of Togo's knees.

"Haaa, hahahahaha! Yuna-chan, s-ssstoooop! You're evil!" Togo shrieked, laughter still forcing its way out of her even as her breath started to run out. Now very red faced, and with tears in her eyes, she managed to roll herself over and flung her own arms towards the redhead, tickling her armpits vengefully.

"Ahh!? Ah, hahahaha! T-Togo-san, n-no fair…! Hee hee! Stop!" Yuna squealed.

"Y-You started it!" Togo said, finally catching her breath now that her body wasn't embarrassing her with its silly reactions. Yuna kept trying to squirm out of her reach, trying to force her arms down to protect her armpits, but whenever she did Togo reached down and tickled her ribcage, making her arms jerk until Togo could reach back under and keep up her attack. She kept tickling Yuna until the younger girl was completely breathless, then she decided that some karmic revenge was in order. Stopping the assault on Yuna's armpits, she moved back and to the side, grabbed Yuna's feet and started wiggling her fingers up and down them as Yuna had done to her…but this was a fatal mistake.

Yuna, feet calloused from years of running and martial arts, was almost immune to Togo's touch. Sensing the chance to turn the battle in her favour, she twisted her upper body around and tickled the backs of Togo's knees again.

Togo let out an even louder yelp than before and rolled away from her, trying to escape, but Yuna turned and got a hold of her leg again, tickling her foot anew.

"HA, HAHAHAHAHAHA! Y-Yuna-chan, haha, ha, Yuna-chan, stop! I w-won't make, make you, hahaha, any botamochi anymore!" she gasped out.

This terrible announcement gave Yuna pause. After a mere second she decided it was an empty threat, but this was all of the time Togo needed to break free and start crawling to safety, all her usual sense of dignity abandoned. Yuna was closer to the door than she was, so she only had one choice: under the table. The last remnants of her dignity protested, but the rest of her mind was completely focused on getting to safety and it was easily ignored.

She practically threw herself under, but of course her feet were exposed behind her and she felt a hand wrap around her right ankle. ' _Oh no, not-_ '

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Yuna's evil fingers attacked her vulnerable foot yet again. She instinctively kicked her other leg out behind her, hitting Yuna square in the forehead, but the other girl hardly reacted, merely continuing her vicious attack.

"HEEEEE! Yuna-chaaan! I'll really do it! N-No more, botamochiiiii!"

"I don't believe you!" Yuna replied, laughing almost as much as she had been when Togo was tickling her. This was so much fun!

"You're awful Yuna-chan!"

Yuna giggled again, but decided to stop tickling for just a moment so that her friend could catch her breath.

Togo lay under the table gasping for breath. Now that she had a chance to gather her thoughts she had to make the most of it and plan her escape from the tickle monster behind her. She could probably yank her foot out of Yuna's grip, she wasn't holding on particularly strongly right now, but how could she escape after that? Could she crawl forward and run around the desk to the door? No, Yuna was standing up, she'd be able to run around and cut her off. Besides, she couldn't escape without her shoes, Yuna was sure to chase her down if she stayed in the school. The others would probably be back soon, but they might not be, so she couldn't rely on rescue (besides, they might gang up on her, that was a terrible thought). That left only one option: she had to go on the attack. She couldn't delay, Yuna's mercy was surely going to be short lived.

With a few deep breathes, she yanked her foot out of Yuna's hand and started to crawl forwards, prompting Yuna to let out a cry of surprise and start to scamper around the table to intercept her. Proud that her cunning plan had worked, she scooted out from under the table with two large, clean movements and stood up, Yuna shouting out an indignant "Hey!" at being outwitted. She risked a glance at her shoes: too far away to get them on before Yuna reached her. Her only hope then was to defeat her traitorous friend.

"You'll pay for this ten-fold Yuna-chan!" she threatened, still smiling despite the insult to her dignity. It was so nice to see Yuna having fun like this…maybe she could forgive her after meting out some vengeance.

"We'll see Togo-san," Yuna said, dropping into a dramatic fighting stance. The smile had never left her face either.

Togo eyed Yuna for a second…then dashed forwards, intending to overpower her straight away. Yuna attempted to dodge, but she hadn't counted on Togo's old Hero training kicking in. Togo intercepted her, spun her around, and started tickling her armpits mercilessly, following closely as Yuna tried to stagger away.

"Heeee! Togo-san! I'll pay you back twenty-fold!" Yuna squealed.

"I won't give you the chance Yuna-chan! I'll never take my shoes off in front of you again, even when I'm in bed!"

"Hee hee hee, I'll pull them off when you're sleepin- HAHAHAHAHAHA! Stop, stop, I surrender!"

"I won't accept surrender! There's no mercy for traitors Yuna-chan!"

"Hee, heeelp! Someone, hahahaha, help!"

"No one's coming to save you Yuna-chan! This will teach you not to attack my feet!"

"Haaa hahaha!" Yuna collapsed to her knees and tried to squirm her way out of Togo's reach, but Togo repeated her armpit/rib cage attack and she found herself entirely at the other girl's mercy. She'd never been so completely at an enemies mercy before. What would her father tell her to do in this situation? It was hard to think, she was laughing so hard. Probably to use Togo's position against her, she couldn't see how though…

Desperate, she threw herself sideways and toppled onto the floor, knocking Togo off balance and taking her with her. Togo let up her attack just long enough for Yuna to grab her leg, pull it forward and start up her foot attack again.

"Haaaa, stop! I'll tickle you until you pass out Yuna-chan!"

"Not if I manage it first!"

Togo shoved her arms forward again, Yuna's armpits exposed now that she had Togo's foot in her grasp, and they found themselves in a battle of endurance. The room descended into shrieking peals of laughter as they each tried to outlast the other, neither of them willing to surrender, both enjoying seeing the other laugh so much. They tickled and tickled and tickled each other, the shrieks of laughter growing louder, until, after a good five minutes, Yuna decided to wave the white flag before one of them started hyperventilating.

"I, HAHAHAHA, I SU-SURRENDER! I SURRENDER TOGO-SAN, YOU WIN! HAHAHAHA!" she choked out, letting go of Togo's foot and holding her arms up in surrender (hoping that Togo wouldn't take the opportunity to attack again).

"Ah, hahaha, finally! I hope you've, learned your, lesson Yuna-chan," Togo said, gasping for breath. She sat up, helped Yuna up and wiped her forehead, having started sweating quite profusely during their…whatever that was. Honestly, how undignified. …It had been fun though, she couldn't deny that.

"Heh heh…I can't believe you're so ticklish though Togo-san," Yuna said, leaning back and resting against the older girl.

"It's only my feet! …And knees I suppose," Togo conceded, pouting.

"Hee…I won't tell anyone, don't worry. And I won't tickle your feet either…much," she giggled.

"Honestly…" Togo said, wrapping her arms around Yuna and giving her a quick hug. Yuna leaned back into it, giggling again before looking up at Togo with a warm smile.

Togo's face coloured, although it was mostly hidden by the red already flushing her face. "A-anyway, we should clean up before the others get back. I'll start with the-"

"Wasshi~"

Togo's blood ran cold. Praying that she'd suddenly starting hearing things, she slowly turned her head…to see Sonoko crouching mere feet away, filming them with her 'inspiration camera'.

"Ah…"

That would have been more than bad enough, but as her eyes glanced past her grinning friend, she saw her other friends standing in the doorway, all with their phones out filming them, even Itsuki. Fuu had the smuggest grin she'd ever seen, Karin looked like somebody had given her a month's supply of sardines and even Itsuki was trying not to laugh in front of them.

She froze in mortificaation…then shot up and brushed herself off, adjusting her clothes.

"Ahem! We weren't expecting you back so soon…oh, is it that time already?" It seemed they'd been going after each other for longer than she'd thought. Oh, how embarrassing…

"Haha, hi everyone!" Yuna said, being helped to her feet by Sonoko (with one hand, she wouldn't miss filming this for anything), "We dropped off the toys already, I bet the kids will love them! Actually, we were going to clean before you came back, but we got sidetracked…or at least I did, heh heh!"

Togo sighed heavily. She was never going to live this down…


End file.
